My Fake Twitter is Sending Me DMs
Original author: Lgrund How the fuck do I even start? My hands are shaking so much right now, I doubt that this will be posted with perfect spelling and grammar but I don't care. I just want to get this out here now.. So, some of you may remember the "Teletubbies updates" account on twitter. For you who don't know; it was two twitter accounts posting very disgusting tweets and interactions with each other. It was pretty soon discovered that it was all staged (of course). It may have failed but it had blown up, having all different kind youtubers trying to debunk the mystery. I got so taken by the plot and how well crafted it was, I got inspired. I forgot about it though for several months, until recently when I got a debunking video on my recommended. The video wasn't new at all but I don't have any memory of watching it. So out of curiosity I clicked on the video and sat back. As I suspected it had all of the evidence and debunkings as every other video had, but it put me in a mood. I would consider myself a storyteller and to some extent creative, i've always wanted to write a scary story so why not now? Why don't I just craft up a story? It took of course a while, but the basic idea was that I would create a random account and make him message my original one. Putting up an eerie story about a childhood friend that I don't even have a memory off, trying to talk to me. I decided that it was good enough and created the account. @charlieengstom4 was it's profile name, I put nothing else but a description stating something like; "Not so interesting dude from (My town), Sweden. Feel free to Dm me, i'm up for a conversation." I wanted it to give a predatory vibe but not go to far, make it seem like a normal twitter account. I let the account sit for a week or two, to make it look like a normal account. Following some celebrities and commenting on their tweets, this made the account gain a few followers that was probably spam but who cares. On 12th of august 2018 I sent a message from the fake account to mine, starting with a greeting phrase. And it all went down from there, I made the conversation continue for around three days, making it kind of creepy as I could. Boringness although took the best of me and i disbanded the story after the fifth day, 17th of august 2018. It's both a curse and lucky coincidence that I didn't take screenshots of the twitter Dms. The plan was to take all the screens when I would publish the story but it never got finished before I went to other stuff. The account was never deleted as who knows what I could use it for in the future. It was a mistake, or maybe it was unavoidable. Just 3 days ago, 27th of august 2018 my phone gave of a vibration during my history class. I ignored the phone completely until we were allowed to leave. The notification had been drowned by people sending snaps to me so I didn't notice it until I got home. My body shivered and my brain was confused when I saw that I got a Dm from my fake account, I was hesitant to open the app but I eventually did as curiosity overwhelmed me. The account had copied the greeting phrase "Hello Ludwig!" and sent it to me again. I brushed it off as a bug but my relief would soon be gone as just around 20 minutes later, I got a notification from twitter. It was not a like nor a retweet, it was another DM from the fake account. I could see the preview of the DM before opening it. My heart nearly stopped and I contemplated throwing my phone into the wall. "Don't you remember me Ludwig? I'm charlie, your childhood friend! :)" The DM was copied from the previous fake conversation but an added smiley face at the end. I scrolled up to see if it was the exact same message but my suspicions was confirmed when the smiley emoji wasn't there on the previous one. I felt nauseous, this didn't felt right at all.. I decided to delete the conversation completely, but never blocked the account because it just never came into my mind to do so. I logged into the fake account and everything seemed normal, nothing had really changed. The description was still there, no more commenting on others accounts and no more new followers. I still was paranoid though and deleted the account. This action would not help though, as for the next day, at the same time I got a DM. I opened the Dm up while at school and my body immediately felt dizzy. "Hey Ludwig! It's charlie here, do you mind if we could meet some day. I really want to hear what you do nowadays! :)". Turning off my phone seemed like the most logical thing at this moment, even though I was about to puke, I had to focus on the upcoming test. It was kind of like my nerdy instincts kicking in. My mind decided to turn my phone on at the following evening,yesterday evening. As I have my alarm clock on it and therefore kind of had to. No new notification from twitter. With difficulty I feel asleep at around midnight. Waking up to this day i'm writing this, no new notification from twitter. I did not feel relieved though as I still felt at unease. I'm right now at home on my computer writing this, just 30 minutes ago I got a twitter DM notification. I didn't dare myself to open it. My mind is making up second thoughts though, what if I have to read it? Maybe I should try and respond this time.... Category:Supernatural Category:Internet Category:Computers Category:Mysteries Category:Migrated Category:Medium Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta